As is known, battery casings, i.e., the containers in which the electrodes that constitute a battery are arranged, must be inspected, after they have been built, in order to check the insulation of their bottom and secondly to check the insulation of the partitions between one cell and another and the insulation with respect to the external walls, and in order to check the shape of the upper edge of the partition, so as to detect any anomalies.
Currently, the bottom of the battery casing is tested by means of an insulation test by applying a high voltage.
Subsequently, in a second testing station, in order to test the rest of the battery casing, i.e., as mentioned, the insulation of the partitions between one cell and another, the insulation that exists with respect to the external walls, the reduction in insulation, the reduction of the edge of the partition, et cetera, a test is carried out by means of a compressed air system that allows to check all the other types of defects that can be present in the battery casing.
This system is scarcely practical, since it forces continuous maintenance in order to replace gaskets that close the system on the product in order to test it, has poor reliability and precision of the result, and forces execution of the test in two steps, with the need therefore to have two testing apparatuses in order to perform the test.